L118A
The L118A is a bolt-action sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown during footage at the Call of Duty XP event. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The L118A is unlocked as soon as Create-a-Class is unlocked. The L118A has high damage multipliers, killing in one shot reliably from the stomach up. It has high recoil, but since it resets while the bolt is cycled, it isn't much of an issue. Its rate of fire is quite slow and can make the user vulnerable if they are faced with multiple opponents at once. Its reload is manageable but slow, and can only be partially mitigated with Sleight of Hand. The MSR is often more prefferable over the L118A due to its faster bolt cycling, but the L118A is unlocked much earlier, and has the same base damage as the MSR. Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 13. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Variable Zoom - Unlocked at weapon level 22. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 10. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 18. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The L118A is available in Survival Mode at level 35 and costs $2000. It is not very effective to use, since it rarely kills in one shot at later rounds and has poor handling in close quarters. Despite the poor handling, combining it with an assault rifle, LMG or SMG will make it very effective for a player's team, as they could potentially have the L118A user take a sniping role like in multiplayer, and still have something for medium to close ranges on hand. However, aiming for the head will be required later on, and even then, multiple shots and the Sleight of Hand or Quickdraw perks will be required to negate the reload or be able to shoot an aimed shot at a target faster without flinching and taking damage. Gallery L118A_MW3.png|The L118A in first-person. L118A_Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the L118A. Note the solid magazine. L118A_Bolt_Cycle MW3.png|Cycling the bolt of the L118A. Regular_Sniper_Scope_Reticle_MW3.png|Reticule of the L118A's sniper scope. L118A 3rd person MW3.png|The L118A in third person. L118A ACOG Scope MW3.png|The L118A with an ACOG Scope. ClanSniper1.jpg|A sniper wielding a suppressed L118A. Trivia *The 1000 kill emblem is listed as "L118A3" *Along with the AS50, the L118A is the first British weapon in the Modern Warfare series to not feature a SUSAT sight. *When the L118A has an ACOG and Silencer attached, the Silencer might intrude on the target dot sightly. *The name for the HUD icon in the files for the L118A is labeled "L96A1". *The Create-a-Class image shows the L118A's stock as a very light olive green with a black scope and an iron-coated barrel, but in-game the weapon has a tan stock and scope and a black barrel. *With the ACOG equipped, the L118A's bolt becomes black as opposed to tan with the default scope. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles